A levél
by Millagro Saynor
Summary: Lucius Malfoy a magabiztos ember tökéletes mintája, de elég egy apróság, egy levél, ami kizökkenti a nyugalomból, és eltölti a félelem...


**A levél**

Itt ülök a sötét szobában, és bámulom, ahogy a kinti eső vékony csíkokat rajzol az ablakra. Lassan, de kitartóan esik, reggelre minden csupa sár lesz, de már nem ez a legfontosabb. Reggel még a kert átépítését tervezgettük a feleségemmel, hogy milyen szép lesz a szökőkút, a bokrok, az új virágok... de azóta minden megváltozott egy papírlapnak köszönhetően, amelyen régen látott, múlt századi betűk kanyarognak. Mintha a bensőmben lezajló változásokat a természet is követné; az égboltot a semmib'l jövő felhők szinte azonnal elborították, és azóta is folyamatosan esik.

Már rég elmúlt éjfél, az egész házban csak én vagyok fent, a csendet csak a jégkockák finom összekoccanásának, és a hintaszék mozgásának zaja töri meg. Érdekes, hogy ilyenkor minden apró nesz, milyen hangosnak tűnik. Nem tudok aludni, ez a levél nem hagy. Koradélután érkezett, és azóta sem tudtam még felfogni, ami benne áll. Az egész életemnek, a családomnak vége, ha tényleg megtörténik, ha tényleg visszajön, és a régi helyét követeli.

_„Olyan jó lesz, mikor újra láthatlak, és a karomba zárhatlak. Amikor családdá egyesülünk, és örökre együtt maradunk, és már senki sem állhat közénk. Ha beteljesedik a legnagyobb álmom."_

Már el is felejtettem, ami tizenkét éve történt, de ez a levél előhozta. Akkor még nem izgattak a következmények, nem is gondoltam, hogy lesznek. Csak egy gyermeket akartam, mindennél jobban, de sajnos nekünk, a feleségemnek és nekem, nem lehetett. Nem vagyunk terméketlenek, csak a sors furcsa fintorából bárkitől lehetne gyerekünk csak egymástól nem. Ezért kellett tizenkét éve a sötéterőkkel lepaktálni. Ő ajánlotta Lizbeth-et, talán valami sötét szeánszról ismerte, de nem tudom pontosan, halálfaló biztosan nem volt. De az ismeretség helye akkor egyáltalán nem érdekelt. Most már bánom; jobban kellett volna érdeklődnöm, figyelnem, hallgatnom az ösztöneimre; de akkor csak a gyermektelen jövőt láttam magam előtt, a magányos életet.

_„Nagyon rossz volt nélkületek, a magányos éjszakáimon csak rátok gondoltam, arra a rövid időre, amit együtt tölthettünk, és arra, amin szerettem volna veletek lenni. Már nem kell sokáig várnunk, és minden csodálatos lesz."_

Lehet, hogy Őt is befolyásolták, amikor Lizbeth Convenant-ot ajánlotta béranyának? De ki lehetett képes erre? Ki lehet ennyire hatalmas? Bármennyire is hihetetlen, szerintem kihasználták, ahogy engem is; pedig nekünk kellett volna kihasználnunk őt. Talán nemcsak nekem volt annyira szükségem egy gyerekre, hanem nekik is, vagy annak a sötét erőnek, ami őket irányítja.

Miután szült kitöröltük az elméjét, de akkor ez a levél mit keres itt? És a tartalma..., az hátborzongatóbb, mint a lehetőség, hogy nem hatott rá a varázslat. Be kell rendezkednünk a védelemre, már egy nyílt támadáson sem lepődnék meg.

_„Már berendeztem a fiunk szobáját, persze ha valami nem tetszik neki, nyugodtan megváltoztathatja, hisz nem ismerem a személyiségét, hogy miket szeret. Ez az egyik legnagyobb fájdalmam, hogy a saját gyermekemet nem ismerem, hisz olyan kicsi volt, amikor elszakították tőlem."_

Azt hitte, szeretem, és én meg is tartottam ebben a hitében, nehogy valami probléma legyen a terhessége során, nem tudtam volna elviselni, ha az utolsó hónapokban történik valami baj, és mégsem leszek apa. Túlságosan beleéltem magam, és túl sokat szenvedtem érte, túl sok bűnt követtem el; még az egyetlen szerelmemet is megcsaltam. Csak miután átadta fiam, mondtam meg neki az igazságot, hogy a feleségem szeretem, és Draco-t is vele fogom felnevelni, de nem kell aggódnia, nem fog emlékezni semmire. Ekkor megváltozott, de nem engem okolt, nem hitte el, hogy önszántamból cselekedtem, azt hitte, kényszerítenek. Már akkor felötlött benne, hogy talán rosszul választottunk.

_„Miután berendezkedtetek, ki is bővíthetnénk a családot. Gondolom, Te is örülnél, egy újabb csöppségnek; még emlékszem a fényre a szemedben, amikor átadtam a fiad. A kicsiket végre együtt nevelhetnénk fel, és igazi családdá kovácsolódnánk."_

Mindig is furcsálltam a viselkedését, néha olyan hideg volt, és olyan félelmetes, mintha nem is ember, hanem egy démon lenne. Amikor elmondtam neki, mit fogok tenni, rettegtem tőle. A szemeit egyre sötétebbnek láttam, talán már egyenesen feketéknek. Remegő kézzel töröltem a memóriáját, és kimondhatatlanul megkönnyebbültem, amikor láttam az ismerős kifejezést az arcán, ami azt jelentette, hogy sikerrel jártam. De már akkor is éreztem, hogy valami még sincs rendben. Távozásomkor utoljára még ránéztem, és a szemében egy furcsa villanást láttam, amit akkor a saját félelmeimnek tulajdonítottam.

_„Hatalmas helyünk lesz, hisz a családom észak-írországi villájában fogunk lakni. A hatalmas kertben Draco szabadon rohangászhat, és a kutyáimmal is biztosan szívesen fog játszani. Látom lelkiszemeim előtt a jelenetet, ahogy kipirulva ránk mosolyog, miközben mi a verandán teát iszogatunk. Ilyenkor még jobban fáj a magányom."_

Az egész családja furcsa, a testvérei is, mintha élőhalottak lennének. Talán tényleg hatalmasabb erő áll mögöttük, mint az Övé; vagy talán csak azért ilyen bátrak, mert Ő most nem tud visszavágni nekik? Persze ez csak vágyálom, hisz tudom, hogy hatalmas gonoszerő áll mögöttük, amihez az Övé még csak nem is mérhető. Azok a hangok a házban, az a barátságtalan környék, a szolgálók is olyan csendesek, hidegek. Akkor ezt a bűntudatomnak tulajdonítottam, hogy a tudatalattim büntet, mert megcsalom a feleségem, még akkor is, ha ő is beleegyezett.

Kiiszom a poharam tartalmát, már az üveg is üres, ahogy a másik is, így nem tudom újratölteni, de már nem is akarom. Felállni nem tudok és nem is akarok, teljesen leterített a megdöbbenés, és a félelem. Nemcsak én kellek neki, hanem a fiam is, és a lányom is, akiről nem is tudtam, akire még annyira vágytam volna.

_„Te segítségeddel visszaszerezzük majd a kislányunkat, Ingridet is. Szeretném, ha az ikrek végre együtt lehetnének. Ahogy Bethany-t és Aaron-t nézem, azt hogy milyen tökéletesen egyet, kínzó vágy ébred bennem, hogy ezt náluk is lássam."_

Csak egy alakalommal voltunk együtt, és ebből lett Draco... De ahogy az emlékek visszatérnek, kezd világossá válni, hogy tényleg ketten lehettek, hisz Draco túl kicsi volt egykének. Amikor a kezembe adta, végig fektettem az alkaromon, annyira kicsi volt, és törékeny, alig ért le a könyökömig. Soha életemben nem voltam még annyira boldog, és félek, hogy nem is leszek, hogy ezek után már csak a fájdalom vár rám.

Ketten voltak, egy kisfiú és egy kislány. Miért nem adta oda a lányunkat is, talán tudta, hogy el fogom árulni, hogy csak kihasználtam, és nincs rá szükségem? Nem tudom, melyik lehetőség lenne a jobb, ha létezik a lányom, vagy ha csak az elméje szüleménye.

Az a tizenegy-tizenkét év, ami azóta telt el, sok mindent kitörölt az emlékeimből, nyugodtan éltem, és neveltem a fiam. Mintha ez az egész nem is történt volna meg, mintha csak egy rossz álom lett volna, ami elmúlik reggel. De az eddigi életem volt egy álom, amiből keserű az ébredés.

Lizbeth nem jelentkezett mostanáig, de miért nem? Mi történt vele? Mi hozta vissza az emlékeit, mi akadályozta eddig, hogy újra jelentkezzen? Mit fog tenni Narcissa-val? Ahogy ismerem, meg akar majd szabadulni tőle, hogy ne állhasson kettőnk közé, és Draco életében is csak egy anya maradjon majd. Vajon, hogy nézhet ki a lányom? Felismerném, ha találkoznék vele? Vagy talán már találkoztunk is, csak meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy a lányom lehet?... Megannyi kérdés kavarog a fejemben, a válaszokat szeretném is tudni, de félek is tőlük. Bele sem merek gondolni az összes eshetőségbe, a szörnyűségekbe, amik bekövetkezhetnek. Draco biztonságban van, amíg Roxfortban tartózkodik, Dumbeldore meg fogja védeni, s talán nagyobb esélye is lesz velük szemben, mint nekem. Addig is fel kell készülnöm minden eshetőségre...


End file.
